A variety of surgical instruments include a tissue cutting element and one or more elements that transmit RF energy to tissue (e.g., to coagulate or seal the tissue). An example of such a device is the ENSEAL® Tissue Sealing Device by Ethicon Endo-Surgery, Inc., of Cincinnati, Ohio. Further examples of such devices and related concepts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,176 entitled “Electrosurgical Systems and Techniques for Sealing Tissue,” issued Dec. 31, 2002, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,201 entitled “Electrosurgical Instrument and Method of Use,” issued Sep. 26, 2006, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,125,409, entitled “Electrosurgical Working End for Controlled Energy Delivery,” issued Oct. 24, 2006, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,169,146 entitled “Electrosurgical Probe and Method of Use,” issued Jan. 30, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,186,253, entitled “Electrosurgical Jaw Structure for Controlled Energy Delivery,” issued Mar. 6, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,189,233, entitled “Electrosurgical Instrument,” issued Mar. 13, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,220,951, entitled “Surgical Sealing Surfaces and Methods of Use,” issued May 22, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,849, entitled “Polymer Compositions Exhibiting a PTC Property and Methods of Fabrication,” issued Dec. 18, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,709, entitled “Electrosurgical Instrument and Method of Use,” issued Dec. 25, 2007, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,440, entitled “Electrosurgical Instrument and Method of Use,” issued Apr. 8, 2008, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,381,209, entitled “Electrosurgical Instrument,” issued Jun. 3, 2008, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0087218, entitled “Surgical Instrument Comprising First and Second Drive Systems Actuatable by a Common Trigger Mechanism,” published Apr. 14, 2011, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,939,974 on Jan. 27, 2015, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; and U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0116379, entitled “Motor Driven Electrosurgical Device with Mechanical and Electrical Feedback,” published May 10, 2012, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
In addition, a variety of surgical instruments include a shaft having an articulation section, providing enhanced positioning capabilities for an end effector that is located distal to the articulation section of the shaft. Examples of such devices include various models of the ENDOPATH® endocutters by Ethicon Endo-Surgery, Inc., of Cincinnati, Ohio. Further examples of such devices and related concepts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,696, entitled “Articulating Surgical Stapling Instrument Incorporating a Two-Piece E-Beam Firing Mechanism,” issued Jun. 3, 2008, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,404,508, entitled “Surgical Stapling and Cutting Device,” issued Jul. 29, 2008, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,208, entitled “Surgical Instrument with Articulating Shaft with Rigid Firing Bar Supports,” issued Nov. 25, 2008, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,506,790, entitled “Surgical Instrument Incorporating an Electrically Actuated Articulation Mechanism,” issued Mar. 24, 2009, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,549,564, entitled “Surgical Stapling Instrument with an Articulating End Effector,” issued Jun. 23, 2009, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,559,450, entitled “Surgical Instrument Incorporating a Fluid Transfer Controlled Articulation Mechanism,” issued Jul. 14, 2009, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,431, entitled “Surgical Instrument with Guided Laterally Moving Articulation Member,” issued Feb. 2, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,054, entitled “Surgical Instrument with Laterally Moved Shaft Actuator Coupled to Pivoting Articulation Joint,” issued Aug. 24, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,784,662, entitled “Surgical Instrument with Articulating Shaft with Single Pivot Closure and Double Pivot Frame Ground,” issued Aug. 31, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,798,386, entitled “Surgical Instrument Articulation Joint Cover,” issued Sep. 21, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
While several medical devices have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the technology may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present technology, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the technology; it being understood, however, that this technology is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.